


Her

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avengers - Freeform, Ballerina, Ballet, F/M, Fantasy, I'm literally watching The Nutcracker and the Four Realms right now, Marvel Universe, Nat is a ballerina, Natasha Romanov Feels, Soulmates, Steve and Nat are goals, Tony is a douche, True Love, and so cute, ballerinas, but pepper has him on a tight leash, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers fluffathon, that was my inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Hey guys! This just came to me right now (literally right now) while watching The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. It was quick and spontaneous and so it's a sort of short romantic little fic. Hope you like it!!!!





	Her

He always loves watching her dance. Always skips out of the training room early because she'll be gone by the time everyone else gets out and he will have her all to himself for an hour. She notices him immediately as she does every time he comes but never says a word. Instead she smirks that trademark smirk and comes to him. She twirls around him once before making her way back the center of the room where she takes hold of the barre and starts a new dance.

Her hair is shining and whipping around her head like liquid fire and long toned legs balance on toes.. He is sure that, had she been allowed to be a dancer, she would have outshone all the rest. Her legs kick out into jetés are perfect. She stops and starts her perfect pirouettes. She makes eye contact with him and smiles and starts towards him her leotards skirt swirling around her as she dances through the empty room. Ahe has that glint in her eye and he already knows what she wants. And when she jumps towards him he's ready. She's landing in his waiting arms and lifted high as he turns her around, once, twice, thrice. She's set down once more and they start a dance all their own. Him taking her by the waist and she holding onto his neck as they make their way around the room not noticing the audience that has gathered. When they are done she pulls him down for a kiss and it lasts longer than intended because they can hear the clapping of one obnoxious Anthony Stark with one Pepper Potts chastising and hitting him on the shoulder.

Pulling away they glance at each other and then at the crowd and blush before he grabs her hand and leads her away in a rush. She doesn't like the crowds and he knows it and gets her away before she goes off on the stupid man. 

They're in her room now and she's trying to change however, their dance wasn't finished and so he pulls her close against him and starts the dance back up. He twirls her around and around and around until she starts to laugh. He does it because of her laugh. A rich staccato he loves. 

He always gets to see this side of her. A side she shows no one else but him and he realizes just how flattered he is to experience her as she truly is- miraculous and beautiful.

He also realizes that he loves everything about her. 

He loves everything about her because it's her.


End file.
